The Life of a Star
by friendsoffanction
Summary: Cassie Taltum thought the only thing she could class herself as was an orphan. Yet, when a strange man comes to tell her and her only friend a secret she discovers that she is so much more. This Harry Potter second generation fanfiction will show you so much more than a story. It will show you that not only magic is real, but dreams too.
1. A Story

**A/N: This is going to be a really short chapter. I really hope you like this story as I have been working on it for years with my friends and recently decided to publish it.**

 **Chapter One**

 _A Story_

 _"You're a star. I hope you know that. People just haven't seen you shine. You are the star that never shone, the star that didn't have a chance. You, you are the star that people will know is out there but just hasn't discovered it yet and when they discover you, it will be too late. You are always are a star to me, to your children, your friends, and everyone around you. You glowed with the shine that only you can have. You are the star that never shone."_

As far as I know, to write a story, you need a beginning, a middle and a end. The beginning helps to introduce the characters, the middle is the dilemma and the ending, the ending is where you decide if it is a happy or sad ending.

That is basic story writing. You learn that early on. You need a beginning to tell a middle. You need a middle to tell an end. You need an ending to tell a beginning.

I have my beginning, I have my middle and now I have my end. I am not going to lie, you may want to sit down because I can assure you that you won't be prepared for what is going to happen. This is my story. From beginning. To middle. To end. A full story.


	2. The Sad House

**Chapter Two**

 _The Sad House_

The moon hung his head low, over the shadow of the orphanage that I spent the best part of my childhood. Or should I say _worst_. I tried to run away from that place several times, many a young child did. The matrons were cold and harsh and the rare love they gave soon faded away. I'm sure they loved us deep down but really, I knew that after years of caring for children with no life ahead or behind them must of killed their light.

The light that once glowed golden, now cast shadows along the wooden boards that were nailed loosely to the ground of the mansion. The floors that creaked in agony at night, begging to be free. The dusty walls that cried tears of concrete, as the walls crumbled to the ground. Me, the girl that was trapped inside this house, begging to be let free, to be rid of all pain.

The mirrors that saw the pain of each child as the young face would look at them, begging for hope. I looked in those mirrors and what I saw looking at me was a girl. A girl with brown hair that shone almost blonde when the light hit it. A girl with brown eyes, the colours of the sunset in a way that not many people could see. A girl full of curiosity. I saw the pain in her face as she guarded me from the other side of the mirror. She couldn't let me through to the pain of the other side. So why was I so sad? Maybe it was because I was the guardian, protecting her from me and the miseries that this sad house held.

It wasn't _all_ bad. I had one friend that stayed with me through everything. We fought, of course we did but when I was with him, it was okay. It is a weird story how we met.

Every year, when it is a child's birthday, they had a cupcake. Although it was grey, and practically inedible it was the highlight of my year. So every year, on February 14th, I sat down on "The Birthday Chair" and ate my cake. Alone.

So, I hope you can imagine how happy I was when Leo sat down next to me. Leo Platinum. "Cassandra, this is Leo. Leo just arrived yesterday, didn't you sweetie?" I heard the fake excitement in her voice. "You guys share a birthday!" As I looked at him, I felt a thing in me that had been missing for years, fill. I felt complete for the first time in my life. But that's what happens when you get a friend for life...Right?

Don't get too excited, it wasn't all a quick fairytale friendship. A couple of hours after blowing out the single drooping match on my cake, I was sitting in the younger kid classroom in the orphanage.

I don't remember much from that classroom, but I do remember the chandelier. It hung from the high tone ceiling, proud of all her subjects. Her eyes twinkled with the pride that only a mother could have. Although she was grand, whenever a child looked up at her for the first time, they felt a feeling of hope and brightness. Even though this chandelier didn't have a heart, she loved all the children that she saw enter and exit the classroom.

I cried a lot in that orphanage and most of my memories from eight and under were blurry and I had to think hard to even get a glimpse from my past. My only real memories was the chandelier and the day I really met Leo for who he truly was.

I was crying, I don't remember why but I do remember it was in the classroom with the majestic chandelier when I felt a hand touch my knee. "Are you okay?"

I was bullied a lot because of my homesickness. Of course, it was hard to get homesick when you had never had a home but, I still cried.

"What do you want?" I retorted, expecting him to start teasing me.

"Are you okay?" He repeats.

I raise my head from my hands and look at him. Although he seemed nice earlier and I had really felt a connection, I didn't want to talk to anybody. I never did when I was like this. I knew he would start on me soon so I decided to aggravate it.

"Okay! You want to know if I am okay? No. No I am not. I am fed up of people teasing me because of me missing something that I never had. I am crying so what?" My voice started rising to a shout as I continued. "I am a girl, and I am weak. Yeah, whatever, I have heard it all before, so leave me alone!" I widened my eyes in alarm. I hadn't meant to shout and now the matron in charge of the lesson was looking over at me sternly.

"Cassandra Taltum! We do not shout, am I understood?!"

I nodded my hear reluctantly and muttered "Yes" under my breath. She shook her head at me and turned back to her reading. I buried my head back in my hands, willing for Leo to go away.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up at him. "Are you-"

"Cassandra!"

I lowered my voice to an angry whisper, "Are you serious?" Stop saying that!"

Leo look up at me pityingly. "Look, I don't think that you are weak, I just think that you have weak spots. Even dragons have weak spots." He smiled then before continuing, "And so what if you cry? I cry. But you don't cry because you are weak. You cry because you have been strong for too long."

I looked up at him, wondering how a boy so young could be so wise.

I took a deep breath before replying. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said."

"Yes you did and I meant what I said too." He smiled. "Look, when I met you earlier, I felt a connection that I had never felt before. Something felt... different so lets start over."

"Start over?" I questioned, happy that he felt the same way I did.

"Yes. Let's pretend that this conversation never happened and we have just met at the cakes." He said, whilst standing up. As he walked across the room, I wiped my tears away, knowing that this friendship was going to be a long one.

He walked back up to me.

"So your name is Cassandra?" He asked. I smiled and played along.

"Yes but only the matrons call me that, my name is name is for Leo, right? No Leonardo DiCaprio blood running through your veins? Any DaVinci?"

He let out a small giggle before replying, "It's Da Vinci, and not that I am aware. I have been in orphanages all my life, the only reason I am here now, is because Meadow Orphanage closed last week. We have all been moved, did you not see us arrive yesterday?"

I nodded even though I knew for a fact that during the physical education when they arrived, I was "sick." I also knew for a fact that the nurse knew I wasn't sick, she just liked talking to me about her whole family history. I knew that if I kept nodding, he would think I was crazy. "Yep I saw you arrive. Here. At the thingy. Anyway," I said, willing for the conversation to end." How do you like it here?"

" The matrons are rather cold aren't they? It's okay though, not as good as the other place. I left quite a few friends behind there but now I think it was worth it. I think I found a friend for life." Leo smiled.

Ever since that first birthday, we were inseparable. People came and went but miraculously, the sad house remained open and Leo and I stayed friends. From that moment on, the floorboard's cry became laughter, the tears from the wall became happy ones and I became a girl that longed to live, to run, to breathe. I became a girl that wanted to live life to the fullest When I looked in the mirror, I saw two faces, so small and innocent. I saw four eyes that looked so eerily similar and hair that looked like they had been coloured by the same coloured pencil.

From that moment on, the house that had cried for help soon became the house that never stopped smiling. All because of a boy. A boy called Leo. Leo Platinum.


End file.
